Home is Where the Hearth Is
by RosemaryJohnSherlock
Summary: Nico plus an OC, adorable fluffiness rated k for safety, but only really adorable and lovey kissing ensues. Nico with male OC, if you don't like then don't read. Nico di Angelo is out walking when he meets the new kid at camp. When a misunderstanding turns into friendship with more feelings that go unsaid, can a few scheming demigods get this pair together? Image by Viria


Nico's Second Crush

AN: Nico with a male OC. Don't enjoy, then do not read please. Reviews are loved very much, please nothing too harsh. Sappy, fluffy ad all around cute. One-shot. Enjoy!

* * *

Nico walked alone in the forest, contemplating. His cabin was finished, but of course it was pretty lonely. Hazel was at Camp Jupiter with Frank, and of course Bianca…

The dark-haired boy shook his head to clear away the memories. He didn't want to go down that road again. It somehow led to Percy, who he was trying not to think about.

Percy was with Annabeth of course, and Nico had made his peace with that. Only…he wanted someone in his life too. He wanted what Percy had more than he wanted Percy anymore. He wanted someone to talk to, really talk to. Someone he would be willing to smile for, someone who Nico would make his sole mission in life to make happy. He just wanted a chance.

Sadly, unlike the girls in Aphrodite cabin had whined when he had come out, all the good ones _weren't_ gay.

Still, he was only fifteen. He probably had plenty of time for love, but was it wrong to want to find it and have it now?

Nico was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even realize it when he stumbled upon a flag. That's right, it was capture the flag day. He had opted out of playing in favor of walking and thinking. _That _had been fun as well.

"Who goes there?" A startled voice called out into the night. Nico looked up and found a boy he had never seen before gazing at him questioningly.

"I'm Nico, Son of Hades." He said, waiting for the usual cringe, or maybe a disgusted look. It wasn't as common as it used to be, but the fear wasn't uncommon either.

The boy gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. It was Nico's turn to look confused.

"What team are you on?" He asked, and Nico flushed with anger. Really, one of those jokes now? He felt the ground under his feet tremble slightly and tried to calm down. The quaking stopped.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but I warn you, I am not to be messed with." He growled, and the boy's expression turned into an amused grin.

"Well, if you're on my team then I don't have to. So, are you red or blue? I can't tell, seeing as you seem to only consist of black and white." He gestured to Nico's pale skin and dark clothes. Now the Ghost King blushed in embarrassment. He had completely misunderstood the question.

"I'm not playing." He said, and the boy seemed to relax. Then, Nico saw him glance to something just behind the paler boy.

Nico felt the wind being knocked out of him as he was tackled from behind. His battle reflexes kicked in and using his opponent's momentum, he was able to dislodge the attacker.

"Geez, Allen, you were about to let him just get the flag. I know he's pretty, but we really need to at least _try_ not to suck." The attacker, a girl with chestnut curls and light blue eyes, yelled at the boy manning the flag. Nico and Allen both blushed this time.

"Sis, I wasn't letting him get the flag, because he isn't playing. He just told me." Allen glared at his sister, and she gave him an oh-you-adorable-moron look.

"Did it occur to you that he could be playing a _trick _on you?" She asked, and Allen rolled his eyes.

"He has no team colors, hot-head." The boy gestured to Nico, and he found himself being scrutinized by the girl. She was almost taller than he was, and looked to be about seventeen, whereas Allen looked younger. He had his sister's hair color, Nico could tell that much from this distance.

"Fine, Cinderallen, let's say he's a friend." She glanced warily at Nico before nodding. "I'll go back to covering the clearing, then."

"Don't call me that!" He yelled, as she ran giggling into the woods.

"Love you too, bro." She answered, before making a shush sign and disappearing.

Nico watched them bicker, a bittersweet feeling in his throat. He missed his sisters, Bianca and Hazel. He tried to focus on the boy in front of him.

His hair was light brown, but the moonlight made it seem gold. His eyes were fascinating; a warm amber color that seemed to defy nature. He had a smattering of freckles across his nose, and a few scars on his arms. Nico noticed that he filled out his camp shirt nicely. The son of Hades was oblivious to the appreciative inspection that he was likewise receiving, though.

He approached the boy slowly.

"So, I take it your name is Allen." He started awkwardly. The boy nodded.

"Only son of the goddess Hestia. Go ahead, laugh. Everyone else does." He smiled, but his eyes betrayed his fear.

"Oh, so that's-" Nico pointed in the direction the girl had run off in.

"Aideen, yeah. She was alone in the cabin until they managed to find me a couple of months ago. Now, I couldn't imagine not having her around." He kicked at the ground sheepishly.

Nico glanced back at where the girl had gone. He remembered Percy telling him about her rescue. It was particularly difficult, because unlike most demigods, she had a _happy_ family life that she had refused to leave. The satyr in charge had to drag her to camp, kicking and screaming, with a hellhound on their tail. She had been twelve, meaning that she had been in the Hermes cabin until she was fifteen, and alone at her table for at least a year after that. Nico knew a bit of what that felt like.

"Allen and Aideen?" Nico questioned.

"That wasn't planned. Aideen means little fire. Mom picked hers out, and my dad named me." He explained.

"What does Allen mean, then?" He continued. At this, the boy's cheeks colored.

"Handsome." He muttered. Nico decided not to comment that this was definitely adequate.

The sound of a horn broke the stifling silence between the two boys. A grinning Aideen ran back up to them, tackling her brother in a hug.

"We won, Alllen! Can you believe it? Our first game as a team and we win!" She and her brother exchanged smiles.

"Get off me," He chuckled. "You aren't exactly little, you know." For this, he got squeezed tighter.

"Okay, I give. We win, yay." He wheezed, and she let go, satisfied. Then she looked to Nico and before he could protest, she was hugging him as well. Not crushingly, but definitely firmly.

"Now, we feast!" She raised her sword and shouted, after releasing Nico.

"Dinner was before the flag game, remember?" Nico commented. The girl flashed him a mischievous grin.

"I didn't grow up with the god of thieves for nothing; I have some junk food stores in the cabin." She winked before pulling her brother to his feet. She glanced from Nico to Allen before settling her gaze on the son of Hades.

"Do you want to come? Even though, as the unnamed third party, you share no part in the victory." She joked. Nico found himself smiling, if only slightly.

"I guess." He said, shrugging. The girl flashed him a smile before running off.

"I should warn you, she's crazy. The best kind of crazy, but crazy none the less." Allen looked at Nico, trying to give him a way to back out, but also hoping he wouldn't. He already had taken a liking to the pale boy with onyx hair and deep brown eyes. Nico let loose a bigger smile.

"No problem. You guys seem fun. I haven't had any non-corpse related fun in a while." Nico attempted a joke, but it fell flat. He cursed himself.

"Hey, slowpokes, I'll race you!" The girl called. Allen glanced at Nico with a grin and took off running. Nico decided to let his competitive side out, just for a bit, as he slipped into a shadow.

* * *

"You totally cheated." Allen said, but Nico merely shrugged.

"Shadow travel was never disallowed." He argued. Allen gave a dissatisfied huff.

"Then in all further contests, it is." He stated. Nico's heart pattered uncomfortably in his chest. Was he saying that he wanted to spend more time with Nico?

The three munched on unhealthy treats long into the night, talking about this and that. Well, Aideen and Allen talked, Nico mostly watched. He also gazed about the cabin.

It was decorated with muted oranges and yellows, with a large fireplace with cushy armchairs around it. There were beds in small alcoves of the walls, with fluffy mattresses and warm blankets. Instead of stone, the floor was carpet. Nico quite liked the friendly atmosphere.

"Earth to Nico." Aideen waved a hand in front of his face. He blinked and looked at her.

"She asked why you didn't play." Allen said, seeing the confused expression on the boy's face.

"Oh. Well, a lot of the other campers are reluctant to play with a son of Hades. I don't really want to play when no one wants me around." He shrugged. Aideen gave a dramatic gasp.

"_Not_ want to play with a son of Hades? The nerve. Everyone should have the offspring of death on their side." She smiled to let him know she wasn't being mean.

"Technically, Thantos is-" Nico started.

"Don't try to correct her. She has been here for years, and I'm better at this stuff." Allen poked his sister's side good-naturedly, and she let out an involuntary giggle before giving him a playful shove.

"Next game, we'll take you. We can be like the three musketeers!" She shouted gleefully. Nico saw Allen roll his eyes.

"You and your fairytales." He muttered, and she grinned.

"You don't like my stories, Cinderallen?" She teased. Nico smiled as Allen groaned.

"That is barely appropriate. _You_ were the one who was born into a fireplace, not me." He said. Nico raised an eyebrow in question.

"All children of Hestia are literally born of a hearth. My dads, I say it plural and if you have a problem with that then keep it to yourself or become kindling," She paused, and Nico sat patiently. She seemed appeased.

"They really wanted a kid, and you know, nature isn't exactly in their favor, so Aphrodite found them so cute she asked Artemis, goddess of childbirth, for a favor. Artemis in turn asked Hestia, and she looked on my parents and thought that they had such a warm and loving home that they deserved a kid, so one day a kid came out of a lit fireplace. They didn't tell me until I had to come here." She finished, then gestured to Allen.

"Apparently, he came out of an actual relationship, so his dad was on the up-and-up with all the godly parent thing. He got to come and meet me, and have this whole place ready for him." She gestured.

"It's wonderful." Nico commented, and the girl shot him a tender smile.

"Thank you. So, may I ask about Hazel? I've seen her around camp with Frank occasionally. She used to talk to me since I was alone and she was really nice." She finished. Nico nodded, he found it easy to talk about Hazel.

"She's in New Rome right now. With Frank being a leader there, she can't make the trip as much." Nico replied. Allen had a wistful look on his face.

"The camp there must be so cool." He breathed.

"It is. Any reason you haven't gone?" Nico asked curiously.

"Hestia is goddess of the hearth and home meaning you have to stay _at_ home." It sounded like a sensitive subject, so Nico turned the topic back to the capture the flag game.

When he said he should get some sleep, Aideen hugged him goodbye. He stiffened in the embrace before giving her an awkward pat on the back.

Allen didn't dare hug Nico, fearing that he might think it odd or creepy. Instead he offered his hand to shake. Nico hoped that his palm wasn't sweaty.

That night, they both lay in their cabins, wondering.

* * *

"Allen! Cinderallen!" Aideen yelled into her brother's ear. The boy blinked out of his daydream and tried not to drop his sword.

"What?" He snapped. Aideen just disarmed him and grinned.

"Whatcha thinking so hard about?" She asked innocently. Her Cheshire-cat grin kept trying to sneak onto her face though.

"Nothing." Allen adopted his practiced stoic expression. His sister, even if she had only been his sister for six months, saw right through it.

"I knew it. You are totally crushing on Nico!" She whisper-shrieked. He gave her a shut-up look.

"'Totally crushing'? What is this, some bad eighties film?" he questioned, trying to switch topics. He knew how much she loved almost every eighties movie. Sadly, she didn't take the bait.

"You should tell him. I mean, you ditch me for him all the time now, why not add kissing?" She grinned as he blushed. It was somewhat true; he and Nico had become pretty close in the last few weeks.

"And." She raised an eyebrow. "I heard from the Barbie dolls that he plays for your team." Allen rolled his eyes.

"First, just because you were raised by gays doesn't mean you get to use that or similar phrases without it being demeaning to me. Second, it is rude to call them Barbies, as _some_ of them are quite nice. Lastly, and I can't stress this enough, Nico and I are just friends." He inhaled, since his speech had left him slightly winded.

"But you want to be more. I can tell." She added sadly. Sighing, Allen gave in and nodded. She let out a squeal before dragging him from the training arena.

"We still have to practice." He protested.

"Oh no. It's capture the flag night and we are getting the ghostly hunk to notice you before the night is through." She pulled him towards their cabin as fast as she could. Allen thought about digging his heels into the dirt, but decided against it. When Aideen got an idea, she was practically a force of nature.

"I really hate you sometimes." He said as she pulled him. She ignored the comment and managed to get him inside to work on his wardrobe.

* * *

"This is stupid, I'm going to be wearing armor anyway." Nico huffed to his friend Piper. She paid no attention as she continued combing his hair.

Piper had discovered Nico's feelings before he had even started to realize them, so she was quite prepared when he came to her for advice. She looked at his reflection in the mirror, admiring her handiwork so far.

The Ghost King was wearing his usual black skinny jeans and sneakers, but his shirt was a deep blue. This had been Piper's idea, and she could see how it emphasized his deep brown eyes. His dark hair wasn't unruly anymore, which had taken her nearly an hour of work. It now reflected light, and glimmered like black marble.

"The armor doesn't cover everything, and no, you cannot wear your jacket. You are going to show your arms for once. And if you run your fingers through your hair before the game begins, I will throw you in the lake and leave you there." Piper answered his glaring look in the mirror.

Nico glanced at his reflection nervously, and Piper softened.

"Nico, I'm not really changing anything, it's just helping to show your best features. You know that." She said. The boy nodded. The horn sounded and Nico nearly jumped out of his shoes.

"Relax. You'll be fine." Piper said as she rushed out to lead her cabin mates.

"Yeah. Plus, he already likes you." A small girl, no more than ten, said as she clutched a sword. Nico stared in amazement before following.

* * *

"The alliances are as follows," Chiron announced. "Athena cabin with…" Allen let his voice fade away as he scanned for Nico. He fidgeted in his clothes nervously.

Aideen had forced him to wear a t-shirt in a light yellow color, which was supposed to show off his hair or eyes or non-existent tan, he couldn't recall. His hair had been washed and was still slightly damp, curling a bit at the ends.

When he spotted Nico, his heart gave a flip. His dark hair reflected the rays of the setting sun, and his pale skin seemed to glow against a blue t-shirt that hugged his wiry muscles.

Nico in turn could only stare at the embodiment of the sun that seemed to be staring at him from across the crowd of campers. His hair was curling just at his eyes, and Nico yearned to brush it to the side. Allen's eyes seemed to flicker with an inner fire, and Nico wanted to just bask in the light and warmth.

"Teams, take the flags and the game will start in five minutes." Chiron announced. The teams scampered off, with Aideen dragging Allen and Nico off after a huge mix of new cabins, along with favorites such as Hermes and Athena cabins.

"You two will guard the flag." Annabeth instructed the boys. Then she laid out her intricate battle plan. Nico and Allen shared an exasperated glance.

"Flag duty again? Why is it that newbies have the worst jobs?" Allen grumbled.

"If it helps, when Percy first arrived, she used him as bait for the entire Aries cabin." Nico tried to console his friend.

"That actually does help, at least a little." Allen commented. Nico smiled. Lately, Allen had been driving him to smile more often. The two sat some distance apart around the flag and proceeded to guard it.

* * *

"This isn't working." Aideen whispered to her comrades. "Jason, kick up some wind, maybe we can cool them down enough to make them turn on the heat."

"I don't see how that makes sense. Why am I helping with this crazy mission when I should be sticking to Annabeth's strategy?" He questioned.

"Because Piper made you promise to help me. And she already briefed Annabeth on our mission, so it's all good." Aideen waved him off. "Now make with the cool breeze."

Jason mumbled something about 'lovey-dovey girls' but complied.

* * *

Nico shivered a little. His chest plate wasn't very good at keeping in heat, and without his jacket, he was at the mercy of the elements. Right now, the usually chilly son of Hades was being assaulted by a persistent wind.

"You alright?" Allen questioned. Nico nodded, but another shudder proved that to be a fib. Allen smirked lightly.

"You're cold. Here." He scooted closer and before he could think twice about what he was doing, he placed an arm around Nico. The chilly demigod leaned into the warmth gratefully.

"Wait, why aren't you cold?" He questioned. There was a glimmer of amusement in Allen's eyes.

"Son of Hestia comes with basically useless powers, one of which is being a walking heating system. Another is being more tolerant of fire than most people, and the last one that I've discovered is being able to make places seem friendlier." He sighed, as if this depressed him.

"There isn't anything wrong with friendly. If the underworld were nicer, people wouldn't be so afraid of dying." Nico attempted humor, and was surprised when Allen actually laughed. The sound vibrated into Nico from their contact, and it ignited a fuzzy feeling in his stomach.

"I just…I don't really see why I have to train at all. My heritage isn't very threatening. Heck, it's downright annoying. All I wanted to do, all I've ever wanted to do was travel." He sighed.

"But I have to stay at _home_ and tend the _hearth._" He said angrily. Then he glanced at Nico and his expression turned to one of guilt.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone off like that. It's just so frustrating, you know?"

"Somewhat. Except, my problem is that I never really had a home. Persephone and I don't see eye to eye, and I'm not really wanted at camp. I mostly travel, and it can get pretty lonely, having no place to go back to." Nico refused to meet his friend's eyes. Truth be told, he kind of envied him.

No dramatic powers, no big legacy to live up to. A family to go back to, a family that was literally warm and loving. To have a place to feel needed, wanted even. Yet, he felt those things when he was with Allen. Especially here, tucked against his side.

* * *

"Okay, we are sooooo close. Just kiss already!" Aideen whispered. Piper and Jason exchanged a glance.

"Is she too eager for this?" Jason mouthed. Piper shook her head no, then gestured for him to turn sideways before whispering in his ear.

"She's a big believer in happily ever after. Also, she wants them to get together at least, since she is frustrated about not getting the attention of a certain Stoll twin." Jason's jaw dropped and he looked at her with wide eyes. Piper gave him a look that said 'I'll tell you later'.

* * *

Nico didn't think he could stand it anymore. The sad and wonderful boy was just begging to be comforted, and Nico really couldn't do it without it sounding cheesy, so he went for it.

"There's a saying that my sister told me once, that home isn't where you are, it's who you're with. So, you don't necessarily have to stay at camp all the time, you just have to be with the people you care about. It's always made me feel a bit better, anyway." Nico finished lamely. Allen pulled back and met Nico's eyes.

"Recently, I've been enjoying who I was with." Allen said softly, and Nico couldn't control the flare of hope in his chest. Allen glanced at the pale boy nervously, fearing he was making a fool of himself. He decided he just wanted to tell Nico, come what may.

"And who would that be?" Nico asked, hardly daring to breathe.

"Oh, you know. Tall, dark, handsome, and thinks himself a goth." Allen grinned lopsidedly. He could feel his insides heating up. He looked to Nico, waiting.

"Hmm. Well, I think he enjoys the company of a certain boy whose name is not only fitting, but who also has a heart of gold to match." Nico spewed forth the sappy words, embarrassed although he meant every word. His heart thumped in his chest as he wondered if he had misread Allen, or said too much.

Both boys stared into the other's eyes and, seeing their own feelings reflected there, leaned forward.

Their lips met in a cosmic collision. Warmth mixed with the coolness, shadows played with flames, and the darkness met the light without fear.

Nico felt the warmth and softness of Allen's lips down to his core. Allen loved how cool and gentle Nico's were, insistent but never forceful. The two only broke apart as the ending horn sounded through the night.

"We won." Allen said. Nico smiled.

"Best game of capture the flag ever." He grinned and Allen heartily agreed, if the kiss that followed was any indication.

The two boys were extremely embarrassed when their team came out and started to carry them.

"If you throw us in the lake, I will never forgive you!" Allen shouted to his sister, who laughed as the group set them down in front of the Hestia cabin.

"Party at my place." Aideen said, and the campers filed into the cozy space. Nico and Allen claimed chairs by the fire, holding hands and grinning ridiculously. They were courteous to the other guests, but they only had each other on their minds.

* * *

Aideen and Piper observed their handiwork from the back of the room.

"Nice call on the shirt." Aideen gestured to Nico.

"Thanks, you too. Isn't it amazing how boys can be so oblivious?" She asked kindly.

"Tell me about it." Aideen smiled ruefully. Piper noticed the expression.

"I get the feeling there's more…" She cocked and eyebrow. She watched the Hestia girl give a quick glance at Connor Stoll before blushing.

"I'm just happy for Nico and Allen. They're so cute together. It's as if they complement each other, you know?" She gestured to the pair.

* * *

Nico and Allen would have many adventures that summer. Nico was eager to help his boyfriend see the world, and with the help of shadow travel and a few friendly hell hounds, they explored every place they could think of. Nico loved having company on the once lonely trips and Allen loved having Nico be his hearth. A place to be centered around, to take care of, and enjoy.

They were each the kind of home and love they craved.


End file.
